Trances/ Overloads
Trances and Overloads are stronger versions of spells, which can be acquired by leveling up MAG twice. A spell which has a Trance / Overload will display a star in the bottom left corner of its icon when equipped. To cast a Trance or an Overload, hold down the cast button for the duration of the charge-up animation. When either a Trance or an Overload is used, a Charge Star is consumed, which may be replenished by opening Fancy Chests or killing tough enemies. Trances and Overloads tend to consume multiple charges. Not every spell has its own Trance or Overload. Following is a list of every Trance and Overload implemented as of 0.0.9a. Trances Trances are focused on inducing effects around the Kid. These spells are generally casted before engaging combat and may provide higher attack power or defense. Boiling Veins Original spell: Infernus Effect: Makes the caster immune to fire, and ignites nearby entities for a period of time. Flame Form Original spell: Flame Wave Effect: Turns the caster into a flame wave which moves forward and doesn't set surfaces on fire. Similar to Temporal Step. Frost Armor Original spell: Cold Burst OR Frost Bolt Effect: Involves the caster in an icy armor. Being struck by an enemy will result in the magical enclosure shattering and freezing nearby entities, as if Cold Burst was casted. Force Bubble Origina spell: Push Effect: Caster is surrounded by a magical bubble which repels enemies and objects. Bubble does not protect from strikes, so the caster is still vulnerable to Great/ Battle-Axes and Spears Shatter Armor Original spell: Break Effect: Involves caster in a purple armor. Getting hit by an enemy will result in the magical enclosure shattering and causing equipment damage on nearby enemies, as if Break was casted. Swarm Form Original spell: Plague Effect: Turns caster into a forward-moving swarm of flies that inflict poison when touching an enemy. Thunder Strike Original spell: Chain Lightning Effect: Caster gets 5 Thunder Strikes, which will summon non-damaging lightning with each swing. May electrocute water. Venom Strike Original spell: Poison Blob Effect: Caster gets 5 poisonous and blinding strikes. A humanoid hit by a Venom Strike will be poisoned for a long period of time and blinded for a short period of time. Whirlwind Trance Original spell: Whirlwind Effect: Makes a Whirlwind around you and makes everything revolve around you Overloads Overloads are focused on casting stronger version of spells, generaly offensive ones. Overloads are mostly used to open a battle with a huge advantage. Blink Original spell: Blink Effect: Blinks to a random point on the map. Break Original spell: Break Effect: Affects a much larger area than normal Break and deals damage. Cold Burst Original spell: Cold Burst Effect: Freezes a much larger area than normal Cold Burst, even behind the caster. Dragon Breath Original spell: Flame Wave Effect: Casts a continuous white-hot flame barrage that pushes back enemies, burning them. Glacial Grinder Original spell: Frost Bolt Effect: Casts a spiky, sliding and rotating grinder that damages and freezes enemies upon touch. God Hand Original spell: Wizard Throw Effect: Temporarily summons a flying hand that is manually controlled. Pressing attack makes the hand perform a punch, dealing damage to any enemies in its path. The hand is noticed by enemies, and if it takes enough hits, the spell is interrupted. Hellscape Original spell: Infernus Effect: Burns a much larger area than Infernus, while still not burning the caster itself. Horde Leech Original spell: Vampirism Effect: Casts multiple homing draining beams that condense in a Blood Crystal which can be consumed for HP. Size depends on amount of enemies on range. Magic Beam Original spell: Magic Blast Effect: Fires a continuous magical beam which deals 1-2 damage per tick, depending on how long the beam's been held for. Pause! Original Spell: Slow Effect: Completely freezes enemies in time. Will unfreeze enemy if you attack them. Power Lightning Original spell: Chain Lightning Effect: Casts three simultaneous Chain Lightning bolts, which are bigger than their normal version. Raise Dead (no name) Original spell: Raise Dead Effect: Revives a fallen enemy into a flaming spirit. If multiple corpses are near they will all be converted into flaming spirits Teleport Original spell: Teleport Effect: Identical to Teleport but with much greater range from the casting point. Toxic Bubble Original spell: Poison Blob Effect: Casts a big blob which shatters into 8 more blobs. Vital Boost Original spell: Cure Effect: Fully heals the player while adding overheal HP based on total INT. =